


Working for a Living

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Lattes, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You become friends with Tom as he's working at a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Working for a Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158111) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Working for a Living

It was your first week in London on your own. You had spent last week with friends, but they went back to their home up north and you were all by yourself. London sure was a far stretch from the little town you lived in back in America. A couple times, you almost broke down and went home, but you told your parents you were going to make it here and damn it, you were going to prove yourself right.

It was on the day that you were almost in tears and ready just to pack up and go back to America. You went into a little café you had went to with your friends a couple times and set in the corner, fighting back the tears and failing. You hid behind your paper and silently cried, trying to not draw attention to yourself.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. You lowered the paper slightly to look at the person talking to you. He had a head of curly hair and didn’t look much older than you. You grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped your eyes.

“Uh…yeah…” You said. “Sorry.” He smiled warmly at you.

“Why don’t I get you a cup of tea?” He asked. You were about to tell him that you were fine with just water, but he had already left. You sighed and went back to your paper. He came back soon and set it down in front of you.

“Thank you.” You said softly. He smiled at you.

“I know how those days can be.” He said. “I’m Tom.”

“(Y/n).” You said, shaking his hand.

“Well, I have to get back to work.” He said. “It was nice meeting you.” He left then. You smiled, feeling better than when you had first come in here. You finished your tea then left Tom a generous tip. You were so glad that someone in your family believed in your dream, or you wouldn’t even be in London right now, let alone being able to give him a tip. You hoped to see him again before you left the café, but he was busy with another costumer.

****

It was a few days before you managed to make your way back over to the café. You had been in meetings all week. Someone had read your book that you sold on the internet and it was starting to sell quickly. Not as many as Stephen King or James Patterson could sell, but a pretty decent amount considering the only people you had sold copies to was your family. You settled down at your table in the corner and watched people out the window.

“I was wondering if I’d be seeing you again.” Tom said, approaching you. You smiled at him.

“Sorry, I’ve been busy.” You said. He smiled back at you.

“What can I get you today?” He asked.

“A latte would be nice.” You said. “Please and thank you.” He smiled at you and left to get your coffee. You looked back out the window. Soon, Tom came back with a latte that had a butterfly drawn in the foam. You looked up at him. He smiled and left before you could ask him if he drew it. You smiled and took a sip.

It was the best latte you had had in a long time.

****

Over the next few months, Tom would bring you lattes with cute pictures to your table and you would talk all the time. He was a smiling ball of sunshine and he kept you from leaving to America. Then one day, he came up to you with a bigger smile than ever.

“(Y/n)! Guess what!”

“What?” You asked.

“I got my first big role!” Tom said happily. Your eyes widened. You stood up and hugged him.

“Tom that’s amazing!” You said. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you (y/n).” Tom said, hugging you back. “I do have one question for you.”

“And what’s that?” You asked. He handed you a ticket.

“Would you come sit in the front row and be my good luck charm?” He asked. Your eyes were misty and you took the ticket in your hand.

“Of course.” You said. “I would be honored.” He smiled and kissed your cheek before turning in his apron and leaving.

****

From that day on, every time you could be there for Tom, you were. He even took you to movie premiers and when he became Loki, and you thought that he wouldn’t have time for you anymore. But you became a bestselling author and at a book signing, you were shocked to see Tom first in line. But there was already something wrote in his book.

_Will you go out with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was this? Nice and fluffy :D


End file.
